Money that Bought Happiness
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Title says it all! Request fic from DarkAngel048, sorry it was late! Au. Yaoi Seth/Joey with other parings. Hope you like! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight: Hello to you all. :3 I'm back, this time with a new story. This story is dedicated to DarkAngel048 who requested a Seth and Joey! It's my first time doing this fic in Egypt, I hope it comes out okay. O.o

Wolf: We do hope you all will like this fic. It's going to be completed by Christmas. Yes we will post the other stories, but we will pay extra close attention to this one.

Psychotic: Wow, I'm impressed, you actually sounded like you knew what you were talking about. Lol j/k. this story is based in ancient Egypt.

Midnight: I don't know how it was back then, I hope everything will turn out ok. I own nothing. Enjoy, before they start at it….-sigh-

Warnings!: Anzu bashing and character death in a later chapter.

Money that Bought Happiness

Chapter1

"Joey Wheeler at your service." A blond young man said. His honey eyes looking at the man who had his wooden wagon that was dirty.

"Can you fix it up fast?" the fat man asked. He had been traveling, that's why his wagon was all dirty.

"Sure can do. It will take me just a sec." Joey pulled out an old towel and dropped it into the clean water. He began to wash the wheels to the wagon.

"Joey, I could go get more water," the eighteen year old young man looked up to see his sixteen year old brother.

"That will be great, thanks Ryou." Joey smiled and handed the now dirty water to his younger brother.

He watched as Ryou took the bucket and poured it on a nearby garden. Joey began to scrub the grime out of the wagon until it was all clean. He finished just as the fat guy came back from the pub.

"Nice, I like how you cleaned the wagon." The fat guy grabbed his pouch and gave two gold coins at Joey.

"What? This is what I get? Not even for a loaf of bread." Joey glared at the man.

"You're lucky I haven't given you one. Be happy it's at least something." The fat man laughed and began to leave.

"That's why you should go to school Ryou, I wish I had gone to school." Joey sighed. Their mother left them when he was only six and Ryou was four. Their father had been an alcoholic, not abusive, just a sad ass alcoholic who would drink and cry. He never once cared about his two sons. Since that moment on, Joey had begun to work in the streets to support both him and Ryou. Joey has been telling Ryou to go to school, he has been telling the white haired teen that it's important etc..

"At least it's two and not one," Ryou smiled. He looked up at his slightly taller brother. Ryou reminded Joey of their mother, petite, long white hair, doe eyes, pale skin. Joey had a slight tan skin, for being out in the sun, he's a natural light skin, not as pale as Ryou's, just light.

"Let's go, I'm sure you have homework." Joey said holding his towel and now empty bucket.

When they arrived home, Joey smelled alcohol in their small one bedroom house. Their house almost reminded others as a huge cardboard box, water easily dripped from the roof, and it was infested by cockroaches, and other insects. Whenever Joey brought money home, he would buy food then save a little more in case of an emergency. He wished that he could get out of this dump and take Ryou to a better home. Not even the king of thieves could rob them, they have nothing of value but for beautiful healthy plants. Ryou loves plants, he sells them to help out Joey.

"Damn, when will my stupid cousin die already," Anzu hissed. She has been saying that for a while.

Anzu's younger cousin has been dieing from a disease that nothing can cure her. Her cousin is filthy stinking rich, and she didn't have any other family apart from Anzu and her two sons. Anzu has always been faking kindness towards her younger cousin, Mana, so she could have everything. Mana's huge house, her money, cars, anything of value, even the jewelry Mana has.

"Mother," a twenty year old male entered the living room where Anzu was thinking.

"Yes Seth?" asked Anzu raising an eyebrow.

"I have returned from work, how is my aunt Mana?" Seth asked sitting down in the nice comfy couch.

"The doctor said anytime and she will die." Anzu faked tears in her blue eyes.

"I hope she survives, aunt Mana has always been so kind to us." a younger male came inside taking off is backpack.

"How was school my son?" Anzu hugged her younger son who is sixteen.

"It's good." Mokuba said.

Anzu was seething inside, she hoped Mana would hurry and die already. She didn't want her to be alive. She didn't show any of these emotions in front of her sons. She could easily manipulate them.

A woman with blond hair, and beautiful green eyes looked out the window with a sad face. She knew that her older cousin was greedy and wanted the money for herself. If Mana wasn't married or had any children then the money automatically goes to her older cousin. Mana didn't want that. She saw another blond man who was at least five years younger than her, washing a smaller wagon. An old lady paid him three gold coins, she saw the blond boy smile genuinely and helped her up her wagon. Mana would know what she has to do, before she dies.

"Alright, five gold coins for the day, just one more wagon and I'm going home." Joey smiled. The old lady has been so kind to him, he went to go pick up Ryou from where he normally stood.

Joey saw that Ryou was talking to a tan young male. He had long platinum blonde hair, with a tan shirt and black ripped pants. That same platinum blonde has been there with Ryou, since Ryou was paled skin, and not many paled skin lived in Egypt. Normally they would get kidnapped and be sold to the pharaoh as…Joey shook his head and kept walking.

"Joey, I sold four plants. They gave me two gold coins for each." Ryou smiled.

"That's great. Hey Malik." Joey smiled at the younger male. He was a year younger than Joey.

"Hey, I better go. I had fun taking care of Ryou, though people have been molesting Ryou. I gave them all a peiece of my mind." Malik winked and left to his home.

"I gave him two gold coins, he helped me sell one plant that an old man hesitated in buying it." Ryou took his other two plants and walked with Joey.

"Let's go get something to eat. What do you want?" Joey smiled.

"I want, some…" Ryou thought for a minute.

After they were done eating, Joey made sure that he still had extra money and saved it in a special small box that was under his nightstand. Joey brought food for his dad, but as usual, his father was out drinking with his friends. Joey sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mana decided to walk out of her home in secret so no one would notice her. She put on a black veil to disguise her hair for a bit. Not many people had blonde hair, those who did, were easily married to others. Mana told her trusty servant girl who is nineteen to drive her around.

"Where to miss Mana?" asked another blond woman with amethyst eyes.

"Just around the city Mai. I need some fresh air." Mana said as she felt the wind blow through her face. She wasn't that weak to walk, she just got tired easily.

Mai made the horses to drive around the city, even to the poorest parts of it. She was poor, and Mana had saved her by making Mai as her personal maid.

Mana looked out the window missing the outside world. If she didn't have the sickness, then she would spend her days outside and play with the kids, or read a book. She sighed, her time was coming fast, she felt it deep inside her heart. She looked up in time to see the same blond man trying to clean the wagons.

"Go to that blond man, ask him if he could clean this wagon." Mana ordered.

"Alright, but this carriage isn't that dirty." Mai said. She swung the leash to the way where the young man just finished cleaning a wagon.

"Joey Wheeler at your service. You want me to clean the carriage?" asked Joey. He looked over the carriage and saw that it wasn't even that dirty. He felt silly in asking the question.

"Yes you can. My mistress asked me if you could clean it up." Mai said with a gentle smile.

"No problem." Joey said working on it. He didn't notice another woman coming out of the carriage until he saw a hand in front of him. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Mana." She held her hand up to him. He looked handsome. A bit on the skinny side, but he looked handsome.

"Joey Wheeler," he whipped his hands on his old ripped up tan pants, then he shook the smaller hand. Joey noticed she was a wealthy woman, her light green dress looked it. No one owned such fine fabric, and silks.

Joey finished quickly, he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see the blond woman looking at him. He smiled at her. She looked taken aback, then she smiled back. Joey poured the dirty water and held the bucket on his hand, and smiled.

"Well I'm done." Joey said.

"Thank you, it looks as if it just came today." Mana said pulling out a pouch from her dress pocket. She gave it all to Joey.

"No, I can't take that from you. It was nothing, really." Joey held both his hands in front of him.

"I insist. It was such a dirty old thing." Mana shoved the pouch full of gold coins into Joey's hands.

"Let me do something else, at least so I won't feel bad for taking this money." Joey felt bad for cleaning the not-so-dirty carriage.

"I have this other favor to ask you, but you must come with me." Mana said.

"Alright, if I won't feel so guilty in taking all your money." Joey opened the door and helped Mana up the carriage.

Joey looked at the carriage and felt dirty, the inside of the carriage had a red rug, and clean black seats. He looked at Mana, who nodded and held her hand up to help him get inside.

"So what do need help with?" asked Joey.

Mana took a long breath in and hailed it out. She looked up at Joey in the eyes. "Joey, I have an older cousin that is greedy and wants money for herself… she has two sons one is older than you probably, and the other one is only sixteen. she has been manipulating both her kids since they were young. A couple months ago I have been diagnose with a disease that is not curable, I will die soon. I don't want to leave all my money to Anzu, my older cousin, she will waste it on anything that is not even of importance. My ancestors have been working very hard to earn the wealth. I don't wan to give it to Anzu so the money could be finished fast." Mana said looking at Joey with sad eyes.

"So what do you want me to do?" Joey asked.

"I want you to marry me. If I am married, or have kids, then I can have them as heir. I will give you half of my money and half of the house, everything else will be yours, this carriage, the horses, everything, but the money, and house. I have to leave at least something to one of my other relatives. At least I could rest in peace if you marry me, the money will be in better hands." Mana said. She put both her hands on top of Joey's.

"I don't know, this is something big. Marriage, I never knew… can I think about it?" asked Joey.

"Of course, but we are going to get married in secret. You can tell anyone who you trust with your life, if you do decide to marry me. Mai will be at your house to pick you up, I trust her more than my own blood." Mana smiled.

"Alright, I will have my answer by tomorrow." Joey smiled back. Mana's smiles were contagious, she reminded him of his younger brother Ryou.

"Where do you want us to drop you off?" Mana asked after a while.

"Here, I live just over that market. I will be here tomorrow morning and tell you my answer. Thanks and bye." Joey got off and waved.

"Alright, bye." Mana waved. She knows deep in her heart that she chose the right person. "You heard him Mai," Mana smiled.

"Yes, I'll be here in the morning. Don't worry." Mai smiled and took Mana home.

"Where is she, she was suppose to be in bed, resting." Anzu growled. She will not let Mana out of her sight if it means to take care of the woman, then so be it, Anzu will take care of her.

"Where's who?" Seth walked up to his hysterical mother.

"Your aunt, she's sick. I hope she's alright. I don't want anything awful happen to her." Anzu faked worried in her voice.

"I have returned." Mana said walking inside her room.

"I was worried, why were you missing? Where did you go?" Anzu asked faking the worry in both her face and tone.

"I went for a walk, I needed some fresh air." Mana said not buying the worried in Anzu's voice.

"If you want to go somewhere you should take one of us, in case you start to feel bad." Seth said helping his aunt into the bed. Mana smiled at him.

"I will." Mana wasn't going to.

Mana was soon left alone. She stared out the window seeing if she could see Joey. She wasn't madly in love with him, no, he was something special. Mana took out a book from her nightstand and began to read.

"What?" Ryou put both his hands in his mouth.

"You heard me, this rich lady told me to marry her…" Joey began to tell Ryou about this morning. He trusted Ryou with his life, just like Ryou did with him. Ryou had told him that he was gay, and Joey somehow knew it, no male looked so feminine like him. Well Joey looked feminine as well, he was told around, his big honey brown eyes, slender body, and slightly long blonde hair that reached his shoulders gave it all away.

"Are you going to do it?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. If I don't then…"

"All the money will go to that gold digger and her two sons." Ryou huffed and blew some air out making his snow white bangs fly up a little bit.

"I know, then I'm going to regret it." Joey sighed. If he did married Mana, she would die in peace. If he didn't then he would live with guilt and regret.

"If you want to. I will not let you marry someone you don't love." Ryou looked up to his older brother.

"I think…" Joey sighed.

* * *

><p>Midnight: There you go chapter one. I hope you have enjoyed it. :D<p>

Wolf: We want to know by giving us reviews!

Psychotic: What would Joey do? Oh what will he do! _**REVIEW **_PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight: Thank you my two lovely reviews! XD I said that I will be paying extra close attention to this story. The others are going to be updated time to time.

Wolf: Dude just a couple more days until Christmas! O.o

Psychotic: Oh shit, and it's almost New Year's too! Time sure flies.

Midnight: Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, I wanted to post this before I left for work. -.-

Wolf: Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy! :3

Money that Bought Happiness

Chapter 2

Joey waited for the girl named Mai in the same spot where he was dropped off. He waited for a while until a certain blonde woman was seen in a short distance. Joey saw Mai making her way to him with a friendly smile, she stopped right in front of him.

"What did you decided on?" Mai asked looking at the slightly taller blonde.

"If she wants to marry me, then my answer is, yes. I accept her as my wife." Joey smiled. After he thought about it almost all night, he just couldn't turn her down, she was practically begging him to marry her. Joey wouldn't leave a damsel in distress, he will help Mana.

"Great. Who did you tell?" Mai asked looking around. "Wait tell me over at your house. There are people who might open their mouth and tell." Mai looked around having a feeling she is being watched.

"Alright, my home is this way." Joey led Mai to his small beat up home.

Joey looked around with a slight blush, he knew this might look wrong to the neighbors, a young woman in a maids dress going to his house; especially when no ones home. Joey decided to ignore the whispers from his nosy neighbors and kept walking.

"I know this isn't much, but welcome to my humble home." Joey said letting Mai in.

Mai looked around to see a small square shape table with two chairs that looked very old and beat up. A vase full of beautiful white roses sat in the middle looking healthy. Mai saw the stove right behind the table, a small counter with double doors next to the stove, the walls looked like they had bacteria, and in some parts the paint looked like it was falling. She saw two rooms, one a bathroom and the other must be a room.

"Sit, do you want anything to drink?" Joey asked leading her to the table.

"No thanks. Now, who did you tell?" Mai sat down on one of the chairs.

"I've told my younger brother. He left this morning for school." Joey said looking at the vase right in front of him.

"Okay. Did you tell anyone else?" Mai asked.

"No, only my little brother." Joey answered.

"So, you and your brother live here, huh." Mai said looking around.

"Not just us. My old man does, but he's rarely home. He's always drinking." Joey said.

"Does your mother live here with you guys?" Mai asked. She only saw three chairs and two small cushions right in front of the small TV.

"No my mother abandon us when were small, because my dad never cared. I take care of my only family member now, sometimes my dad, but more Ryou." Joey said with a sad voice.

"I'm so sorry." Mai said, she shouldn't have asked that question.

"It's okay. I can't remember her much, I just know that she looks just like Ryou." Joey smiled.

"And why is that?" Mai asked.

"I look like my dad. Ryou has very pale skin, and big chocolate brown eyes, with long white hair." Joey frowned, Ryou didn't look like their father, so he must look like their mother, a lot.

"I can't wait to meet him, but it must be some other time. I have to go back to my mistress now. Tomorrow you are to be there with Ryou as your witness." Mai informed him.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow you will marry Mana, it has to be as soon as possible. She says that she doesn't have much time left." Mai said with tears in her eyes. "Her good friend, a lawyer will be there as well."

"That soon. Alright, we'll be there." Joey said also looking sad. He got up and led Mai out the door.

"Bye," Mai said.

"Later," Joey closed the door.

He was to be married tomorrow. Joey sighed, why do bad things happen to good people? Mana didn't look mean, no she was a very nice lady, who will die any day now. Joey sat on the table and looked at the white roses. He was going to tell Ryou what happened when he got back from school. Joey stopped dead on his thoughts. Did Mana knew what his answer was going to be? Mai said tomorrow as if they had planned this.

Joey shook his head and left his home to go to work.

"When will she die?" Anzu walked in circles in her room. "I want her dead, dead." Anzu growled.

She wanted her little cousin to die and leave all the money to her. All of it. Anzu pictured herself with a beautiful dress, the finest silks that are expensive, jewelry, diamond earrings, a necklace with a big sapphire gem and small diamonds around it. Oh just wanting it already. Anzu needed to wait, when death takes her lovely cousin, the first thing she'll buy is that necklace.

Mana saw the door open, coming in was her personal maid, Mai.

"What did he say?" Mana asked.

"You were right, he said yes. Now we will wait for tomorrow. Don't worry everything is ready, I've called the lawyer and she'll be here tomorrow. Joey will only bring his little brother, Ryou who knows what's going on with him as his witness." Mai explained.

"Alright, I just hope everything comes out alright." Mana smiled and began to cough uncontrollably. Mai sighed in sadness, she really didn't want Mana to die.

Seth walked inside his room. Taking off his coat, he went to his desk and looked over the paper work. He was a business man, the next project, he is to work with a man named Julius, he is fifty-four years old, has a twenty-three year old wife, named Emerald. Seth was amazed, such a young woman was married to this man, she was probably a gold-digger. No one was married at such a young age to an old man, unless it was for money. Seth was not stupid, he has many business men trying to marry their daughters to him and joined business. Seth felt disgusted.

The phone ran from the living room. Seth could hear the very faint sound. He heard footsteps walking out of his aunts room and answered. He heard his name called, walking out of his room he saw his younger brother walking inside his own room. Seth walked down the stairs and into the living room, the phone was so loud that it might wake the dead up someday.

"Hello." Seth said taking the phone away from Mai.

"Seth, long time no see,"

"What do you want, Atemu?" Seth massaged his eyebrows.

"I want you to come back to the office, your partner is here, and wants to see if you guys could get a head start with the new project." Atemu said.

"Fine, I'll be there in a bit." Seth hung up and called for one of the servants.

A man who is on his early forties walked inside, his face showing that he hasn't smiled in a very long time. His beady black eyes, were glaring at Seth, his bald head shined with the light. His black suite freshly clean and ironed.

"What does the young master want?" The old man asked.

"I need you to take me to the Millennium building." Seth ordered putting on his coat again.

He walked out of the house and walked up to the carriage. He notice it was clean, cleaner than the last time he saw it. He shook his head, he opened the door and went inside. The carriage then drove off to said building. He looked outside seeing many people, in groups of friends, in family, in acquaintance and such.

Seth felt the carriage stop, he looked outside to see a police officer making signals to other cars to drive. He shook his head, he wanted to meet up with the man and get over the project, he has too much to do already.

"Joey Wheeler at your service, do you need your carriage cleaned up?" Seth looked out the window to find a blond haired young man. A rag and bucket with clean water resting in one hand.

"No, now leave." Seth glared at the blonde. He has to admit, that the blonde didn't look ugly, in fact, he looks…dare he say it, cute. His face looked soft as silk, hair smelled like honey, it must be his natural scent, his slightly pale skin shows how hard he works. Pale skin is very rare to find now a days, they are more like, valuable. The only problem was, the blonde had such ugly ripped clothes, and were probably the only ones he owned, since they look like they haven't seen soap.

"It was just a simple question, not like I was mugging you." Joey muttered half glaring at the handsome tan, brunette man with blue eyes. Yes, Joey thought that this man, that looked rude, mean, selfish, uncaring man and looks very handsome.

Seth noticed that the blonde had an accent, he didn't recognize it since he never left Egypt. He just glared at the blond. Seth saw the blonde stick his tongue out at him, Seth pretended not to notice, but he did. He smirked, this blonde seems to have guts to talk to him like that. He felt the carriage move once again, he saw the blond man from the window before he disappeared down a small hill.

The door to the carriage opened and Seth walked out. He made his way down the building, to where his friend, Atemu, the Pharaoh of all Egypt, called him. He used to be a priest, but decided that it didn't suite him, for he liked business more than what he was doing. Seth walked up to Atemu's throne room, he spotted said man talking to his lover, Yugi Mouto. Both had tri-colored hair. Atemu's hair is black with red tips and golden bangs. While Yugi's hair had magenta tips, and blonde bangs, same black hair. Atemu's eyes were crimson red, while Yugi's were huge and amethyst, he's much nicer than his lover, who is cold towards anyone, but him.

"Where is he?" Seth asked.

"He's right behind you." Atemu said in a bored tone.

Seth looked behind him to see an old fat man, dressed in fine clothing, to his left stood a woman must be his wife. She had long curly light orange hair with deep blue eyes, her skin light tan, she wore an almost revealing dress, that seemed two sizes too small for her perky body. The old man was wrinkly on his face, his tan skin had wrinkles, his bushy eyebrows were grey, his brown eyes looked like he was watching Atemu's lover with certain thoughts. Seth knew he was a player, since he has money, all the young women or young innocent boys would throw themselves at him, not for his looks, but for his money.

"Julius Stone," said the old man. "My wife, Emerald,"

"Seth," Seth shook both their hands. He noticed Emerald giving him a lust look. Seth rolled his eyes, he met her long ago when they were in their early teens.

"So it seems we will be working on the next project, I'm glad." Julius said in a smile. He seemed like a nice man. Both males began to discuss on the next project with Atemu's permission they might finish it earlier than the due date.

Seth didn't notice a pair of deep blue eyes looking at his every move. 'Soon, we'll be together again,'.

Joey walked up the big house. Flowers were everywhere, he felt dirty, shy, scared. He felt Ryou's hand grab his, looking down, he saw Ryou giving him a reassuring look. Joey smiled and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door a couple times. Someone opened it, it was Mai. Joey shook her hand and walked inside.

"So you must be Ryou, I'm Mai." She shook his hand. She noticed Ryou's snowy colored skin, and knew right away that someone would claim this teen their own in no time. The pretty ones always get taken when very young. She's surprised Joey was single when she met him.

"Nice to meet you." Ryou shook her hand with a small smile.

"No one's home, so the coast is clear. Follow me, the lawyer just came a while ago." Mai led them up the stairs into a far room, which happens to be the master bedroom. And the room Anzu wants.

Mai opened the door to reveal two women. Mana and another woman, who has long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She looked up at them and smiled, she got up and walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Midnight, it's a pleasure to meet you. I will be the one to wed you both." Said the woman. (A/N: Yes I'm in this story as well, I won't be coming out to much though.).

"Nice to meet ya." Joey shook her tan hand. She looked very young to be a lawyer, most lawyers looked over forty. He saw as she shook Ryou's hand as well.

Midnight got out the papers and began with the small ceremony. Joey signed the paper where it was needed. He walked up to Mana and helped her up, Joey saw her signed the papers. Ryou and Mai signed them as a witnesses, he had asked Mana that if her disease was contagious, she had said no.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Midnight said. She watched as Joey kissed Mana on the lips, Mana responded.

Joey pulled away with a slight blush, his first kiss on his wedding day, he was amazed. He tried to buy new clothes, well his neighbor, and stalker's mother, lend him some not too worn out clothes, for this day. His stalker, Tristan, wanted Joey to be his lover, Joey had refused, and Tristan got mad and tried to get Joey to be his.

"I have the papers, all I need is your signature saying that you will split the house, carriage, and money with Joey and your nephew Seth. If you just sign these papers, I will be taking care of everything." Midnight handed Mana the copies, while shed had the real ones.

Joey saw as Mana signed everything. She looked up at Joey with a smile, the smile saying as if everything will be alright. Joey smiled back, he looked up at Ryou who seemed to be happy. Mai seemed to be crying, he saw a napkin on her hands.

"Now that everything is done, I will take my leave. I still have many papers to look up. I will see you all soon." Mai walked the young woman out the door.

On the way down, they bumped into Anzu. Mai panicked, she would want to know why the lawyer had been home. Mai was right, and wanted to growl.

"Miss Midnight, what an honor to see you. Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? Oh my, I look terrible." Anzu said.

Mai and Midnight looked at each other, Midnight knew exactly what Anzu wanted. Mai smirked, she looked up just on time as Seth and Mokuba walked up the stairs to the house.

"Well, she came for Mana's new heir." Mai smirked upon seeing Anzu's shock expression.

"New heir? Who is it?" Anzu wanted to yell it out loud, but held it back in.

"Her new husband." Midnight answered.

Midnight: Yes I added myself into the story, you'll see later on why. I was going to use Isis, but thought it over. O.o Now bye see you next time! -runs out the door-

Psychotic: We hope you enjoyed it. We will have chapter three out soon. I told her to wake up early, sheesh...

Wolf: How will Anzu react? O.o

Psychotic: What will she do? Will she try and get rid off our favorite character, JOEY?

Wolf: A _**REVIEW**_ will be nice. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight: Thank you reviews! I just got back from my friends house, she's going to Washington today, and just had to go say bye to her, we've been friends since the seventh grade with Wolf.. Today was my day off, :3 so I hope people will enjoy it. I might post another chap the next day. I just posted the chapter without re-reading it... SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

Wolf: Our friend will be missed. She's coming back next year. T-T

Psychotic: My friend went to New York for Christmas and New Years. I will miss her. DX Now who's going to be my partner in crime?

Midnight: I own nothing, nada. DX Enjoy! :D

_**WARNING!:**_** Character death!**

Money that Bought Happiness

Chapter 3

"Mana's husband? When did she get married?" Anzu looked like a goldfish out of water. Deep down she wanted to go in there and kill her new heir, she couldn't show it to the family lawyer though.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do, people to meet. Had a good day." Midnight waved and left down the street.

Anzu glared at the young woman, then glared at Mai with the most scariest glare she could ever mutter. This was not happening, how can all of her money be split in half in less than one day. All of her plans ruined, thanks to that stupid husband. Anzu shoved Mai out of the way and walked up the stairs walking to a familiar door and opened it with full force. Right there in front of her, was a dirty young man sitting on the bed close to Mana, Anzu didn't find the young man ugly, but those awful clothes. She looked to the other side and had to hold a gaps, a young teen that looked a bit younger than her son, had the most palest skin ever, and snow white hair. Anzu's gaze went back to the blonde man who looked up to see who walked in rudely, he had beautiful hone-brown eyes she has ever seen, small perfect nose, lips looking soft. He looked younger than his actual age.

"Mana dear, I heard you got married?" Anzu tried to sound happy. She knew a vein was popping out in her face.

"Why yes. Meet my husband. Joey Wheeler, my other heir." Mana hid the smirk as she saw her cousin's eyebrow twitch making her whole eye twitch.

"Congratulations aunt. He seems like a nice person." Mokuba came inside the room and smiled up at Joey.

Joey smiled back at the younger boy, he seemed nice enough. He looked rather adorable, just like his little brother Ryou when he was younger. He looked to see the other person, only to stop and frowned. The hot, ignorant, man that he bumped, was standing there looking at Joey for a long time without saying something.

"I'm Mokuba, nice to meet you Joey." Mokuba introduced himself with a smile as big as Jamaica. He felt like he will like Joey, deep down.

"You know who I am, this is my little brother, Ryou." Joey introduced his younger brother. Ryou shyly smiled and waved.

"I've seen him in school." Mokuba and Joey heard a snort coming from Anzu.

"How can poor people afford school?" Anzu asked trying to sound shock, Mana glared slightly knowing what Anzu was doing.

"Yes, I know it's expensive. I have some money saved up so he could go to school. Not only rich people could go you know." Joey answered with a glare. He's been working extra hard so he could also pay for Ryou schooling.

Anzu looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at the younger male. She wanted to call the police so they could throw Joey and his brother out of her home. Anzu heard her son speak up for the first time since he arrived to their home.

"I need to go back to Millennium. Congratulations aunt Mana, you deserve happiness." Seth walked up to his aunt and kissed her cheek, hugging her he stared at Joey who was having a glaring match with Anzu. Seth couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his chest, when he saw Mana smile up at her new husband. Seth found Joey very interesting, and he didn't even know that Joey would end up as his new uncle.

"Good bye my son." Anzu pecked his cheeks as Seth left before he said good bye to his younger brother.

Joey had to hide the blush when he felt eyes on his slender form. He knew Seth was staring at him when he was hugging his now wife. He saw Mana giving him a knowing look at him before Seth could leave. Joey found outside the window very interesting, he knew that Mana was still giving him a knowing smirk now.

"Mana, why did you make him your husband? You rather give money to a stranger than your own blood? What if this stranger steals it completely, or worse, what if he is working with the Thief King Akefia? How do you know if he is a good person?" Anzu said growling with a death glare. She really wanted to kill whoever's bright idea was for them to get married.

"Anzu, he will only have half of my money. The other half will go to one of you guys. I do not wish to give you all of my money." Mana began to cough out of control after her outburst.

"Stop it already. Can't you see that she's sick, are you really that desperate for the money she inherited me with? I want you to leave this room, having you here is making her feel worse." Joey said after seeing Mana coughing out of control. Anzu left stomping all the way to her room and closed the door with full force.

"Mana, here drink some water." Mai said running up to the coughing woman.

"It's alright. It was just coughing, not like I was dieing yet." Mana said after drinking water.

"No wonder you were looking for an heir," Joey said after a while. He had an idea that Anzu was going to throw a fit, but not a child's fit where he can't get a pet.

"Like I told you. I needed to marry someone as soon as possible." Mana smiled up at him.

"Mana," Mai said after a while.

"Yes," Mana looked up to see Mai.

"Should I prepare a spare room for Joey or shall I let him sleep here with you?" Mai asked tilting her head to the side.

"I rather sleep at my crib, it may be ugly looking, but I don't want to leave Ryou alone with our old man." Joey said looking at his younger brother who was studying something from the window. Curious Joey looked up to see what was the child looking at, he followed his gaze out the window to see an eighteen year old dark skin man walking behind another man. He had dark lavender hair that stopped just below his shoulders, dark purple eyes, a scar on the right cheek, he looked handsome, if Joey hadn't seen the tall man with deep blue eyes, then he would probably have the gull to talk to the other man. The brunette with deep blue eyes was his number one hot man, he seemed to be single, if he was married…Joey frowned. He couldn't picture the tall, tan man with a family, he seemed to be ignorant to everything. The bastard didn't even introduced himself yet to him.

"Thinking about Seth huh?" Mana cut him off his thoughts.

"Who?" Joey looked confused.

"My nephew, the tall dark and handsome man, Seth." Mana smiled upon seeing Joey stiffen with a slight blush.

"No…" Joey blushed slightly making them laugh.

"It's okay Joey. I married you to split everything, not out of love." Mana smiled up at him.

"I wasn't thinking about that know it all, ignorant-"

"Handsome, tall, brunette with deep blue eyes. We know, you had drool coming out of your mouth by the way." Ryou smiled while pointing at Joey's mouth with a line of drool.

Joey blushed and wiped the drool off with his long-sleeved shirt. "At least I wasn't drooling over a man a while ago." Joey smirked at seeing Ryou blush and tried to glare with his big eyes.

"I was not. He just reminded me of someone." Ryou looked at the floor as if finding it interesting than hi brother's eyes.

"By chance, did he have a scar right under the right eye?" Mai asked looking at the window.

"Yes." Ryou blushed looking down. Joey raised an eyebrow not liking his little brother having feelings to an older man. He was fine if it was Malik, but someone a bit more older… Joey was an over protective brother, and he'd be dammed if some one would kidnap his brother.

"Oh my, that's the Thief King." Mana said with a slight shock.

"I'll let the dogs run around the building." Mai ran out the room. Soon barking were heard.

"If you think that I'll let you date a thief think again, and The King of Thieves of all?" Joey said slightly glaring at Ryou who blushed and looked away.

Seth sat on a rectangular shape table, he and Julius were writing notes and drawing out buildings as their project. He felt eyes on him, he looked up to see Emerald giving him a sly look, she was drinking fine wine out of a cup, a leg was on top of the other making her skirt show a little more legs. Rolling his eyes, Seth went back to his architecture project, seeing if they do finish before the deadline.

"Seth my boy. Emerald has told me that the two of you met when you were very young." Julius said with a small smile.

"Yes honey, you could say we were close back then" Emerald smirked at what she just said. They were more than friends in fact, they used to be lovers.

"I see, must had been best friends." Julius oblivious to the seduction stare she was sending Seth.

Seth didn't comment, he didn't want to talk about his past with a certain someone who chose to marry someone with money and left him. He ignored her, it was all in the past, and he'd like to move on thank you very much. He looked up just in time to see Yugi enter the room as if looking for someone.

"Is there something we could help you with?" Julius quickly got up and went over to him. He just couldn't take his eyes off Yugi, he looks so innocent, pure, with his big amethyst eyes.

"I was looking for Atemu, have any of you seen him?" Yugi asked looking for his lover.

"No, he must be at his throne room. If not he should be talking with Isis and her husband Mahado." Seth said glaring at Julius' back head, he could be a player sometimes, and he was trying to hit on the Pharaohs lover off all. Ra forbid that if he laid eyes on Joey he will have to kill…Joey? What was he thinking. Seth shook his head cleaning out his mind.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled and left quickly getting a bad feeling.

A couple days had passed and Joey was told to at least visit the house once a day. He did, and one day he came to see how Mana was doing…

"Mai what's wrong?" asked Joey worried seeing the blonde woman cry.

"It's awful, my mistress has finally found eternal peacefulness." Mai sobbed into a handkerchief.

"What?" Joey shouted feeling sick. He just talked to her the other day, how can she be dead. The other day she looked healthy, with a smile, she even made him and Ryou a red scarf for him and a light blue one for Ryou. He felt his eyes burned, tears spilled down his eyes. "Why today of all days."

Joey ran to her room to see if it were some cruel joke or that she went into coma, and not really dead. When he got to her room, he saw her laying on her bed, paler than the last time he saw her, blue lips, a small smile graced her beautiful angelic face. He noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down, she stood still, really dead. Joey's tears fell from his soft cheeks down to his chin, sight blurry he kneeled to the bed and hugged her front. No he didn't love her, he loved her as a best friend that he met long ago.

Mai walked up the door crying. She held Mokuba who was crying on her chest, Anzu was 'crying' in her room, Seth walked up to see what was going on, he saw Joey crying hugging the dead woman, crying his heart out. He let a few tears slid down his cheeks, he wished that his aunt would never die. He loved her when he was a child, she had been in her mid-teens when they met each other. He loved her laughter, her smile, her kindness, she was like a second mother to him. He leaned on the doorframe and cried in peace.

Joey stood right next to the coffin, where Mana's body was resting. He felt nothing but sadness, hate to her awful disease. He nodded to everyone that came and talked to Mana. Beautiful flowers decorated around the coffin, everything white, four long-stick candles made a square shape surrounded them. His tears kept running down until he couldn't, he glanced at Ryou who was silently crying on his friend's chest. He had invited Malik so he would not be alone, while Joey was with his deceased wife.

"I'm so sorry, Joey." Isis hugged him. She had been invited by Malik, her and her husband.

"Thanks for coming Isis, Mahado." Joey hugged a her and shook his hand.

He saw that Isis and her husband mad their way to Ryou and Malik, who was still hugging the white-haired boy. Joey glanced up to see Seth look down, Joey noticed tears sliding down his tan, handsome face. Joey and Seth made eye contact, Seth looked like he'd cried all day, Joey didn't feel like smiling so looked away, hating the way he is feeling for him, on a day like this.

Joey threw a white lily, one of Ryou's flowers. He had been last, first it was Anzu, she didn't look liked she cried, second was Mokuba, he cried his heart out, next was Seth, he let the white rose fall down the hole, Joey was last, he kissed the beautiful white lily and let it fall with his tear. He saw Ryou hold a couple of white lilies he knew that Ryou would leave them until she was buried. Joey saw the lawyer all the way in the back, he saw her puffy red eyes. She tried to smile when Joey made eye contact with her, but he saw her forced smile as tears fell down her face.

"I need all of you guys to be home tomorrow. I will read the other heir, since Joey is the only one. Mana changed her plans, what I posses right now is a new document, if you guys are interested, I need you all to be home tomorrow early noon." Midnight said after the people were leaving.

"She changed her documents?" Anzu asked in shock. When did that happen, she wanted to bring back her cousin from the dead and demand who she chose.

"The house is split, the rest…" Midnight left not finishing her sentence knowing that Anzu was furious.

"Hey are you going to be okay Ryou?" Joey asked his younger brother. he needed to go walk to clear his mind, and wanted to go to his home to think.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Malik and his sister along with her husband left. They had to go do some shopping in the market before it gets dark." Ryou said slowly kneeling down to the stone.

"Alright, you can be here for a bit more longer, I need to go back home and rest up for tomorrow. And you need to go to school tomorrow. Don't stay up too late little squirt." Joey gave Ryou a wave and left.

Joey walked down, he looked up in the sky, the sun was setting, it hardly rained in Egypt, only once a year, lucky if it were more than once. Wiped some sweat on his fore-head and kept walking. He saw someone walking up next to him, he had to hold his growl down and glared hard at the new comer.

"My Joey, I heard that wife of yours died already. If you need a shoulder to cry on you can always cry on my chest." Tristan smirked upon seeing Joey's glare. He hadn't been too happy that Joey secretly got married to a beautiful woman with a lot of money.

"I need a shoulder to cry, I'll got to Ryou." Joey almost growled. He didn't like Tristan at all, the man gave him bad vibes every time he smirks, it unnerved Joey.

"I'm sure you would go to him. But I saw Ryou crying on Malik's chest. Are you sure that the other doesn't have any feelings towards your beautiful brother? You as much as I do that at any moment someone will kidnap him. What if that person is me." Tristan felt pain on his right cheek. He looked up to see that Joey had just slapped him.

Joey wanted to kill Tristan, he saw Tristan look furious his eyes widened when Tristan raised his hand about to slap him. Joey saw another tan hand hold up Tristan's, the blonde looked up to see Seth holding the hand firm in his. Joey had never been so glad that Seth had appeared out of no where.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristan asked glaring daggers at the new comer.

"I would re-think of what you were about to do." Seth squeezed his hand tight making Tristan flinch of the pain.

"Screw you," Tristan glared and ripped his arm away from Seth and walked away with one last glare.

"Thanks," Joey said feeling shy all of the sudden.

Seth stared at Joey for a while, he didn't know what possessed him to act like a hero to Joey and save him from that guy. He felt a slight hurt upon seeing what that guy was about to do to Joey, the mutt, the street rat, the pretty boy with his big honey eyes and perfect nose, rose pedal soft lips that looked kissable. Seth cleared his mind and stared at the blonde, his blush made him look cute, pure.

"Whatever," Seth said and began to walk away.

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked confused, that bastard, if he comes back Joey would show him. He sighed, how can someone fall in love in just days? He was hopeless, he wanted to punch someone, he wanted to go up and punch him, then kiss his wounds all better. Joey sighed and rolled his eyes with a slight smile. Mana had been right, Joey Wheeler is starting to fall for the cold-hearted, ignorant, bastard, Seth. He walked away rolling his eyes still smiling with a slight blush.

Ryou left the flowers down into the freshly buried dirt. He enjoyed being with Mana, she would tell him stories when she was young. She would even help him with his homework, and she promise to pay for his schooling, he sighed and closed his eyes for a while. He felt another presence right behind him, looking up he wished he hadn't, for right behind him stood Joey's stalker. Tristan.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

"I was about to leave," Ryou got up and began to walk backwards slowly.

"Look kid, if I can't have your brother, might as well be satisfied with second best." Tristan advance to Ryou.

Ryou then began to cat and mouse chase. He ran trying to out run the taller male, Ryou was short, his legs didn't take him very far as he tripped on a stone, he fell on his stomach and looked up to see Tristan smirking down at the youth. He saw Tristan kneel down right next to him, Ryou began to get scared as Tristan's face was only inches away from his.

"I guess you're still pure, not to worry, I will show many new things." Tristan smirked leaning down about to capture Ryou's lips. "Too bad you're not Joey, or I'll really enjoy it."

Ryou had tears sliding down his pale skin, he tried to squirm out of Tristan's arms. He felt his face grabbed roughly by him, he felt breath on his pink lips. Ryou heard a noise and felt the body on top of him go limp, he looked at Tristan to see him knocked out. Ryou felt the body move out of the way to see a pair of dark purple eyes looking down at him. For a minute it looked like Malik's lover, but upon seeing him closer it was none other than The Thief King Akefia.

"I was right, a pretty thing like you would need help." the man said holding a hand to Ryou. He took it and was picked up in speed making him collide with the man's strong naked chest.

Ryou blushed upon feeling the thief's chest, he looked up to see that said thief was looking at Ryou in the eyes. "Thank you," Ryou said softly after a while shyly.

"No problem. The name's Akefia at your service beautiful. It looks like you hardly see the light, your skin is rare among Egypt." Akefia gave him a smirk upon Ryou's beet red face.

"I'm Ryou. The only reason is that my mother used to be pale. I guess I look like her." Ryou said still on Akefia's chest. He noticed that he still didn't move away from him, nor Akefia made a move to push the young teen.

"You look young, how old are you? Sixteen," Akefia guessed. He saw the youth nod and checked the boy over for any injuries. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in the cemetery?" Akefia asked.

"My brother's wife just passed away." Ryou said looking ready to cry again, Akefia noticed and hugged the younger teen tighter. "You seem to be a nice person, all the stories I've been told, weren't so nice."

"I'm only nice to certain people and to a damsel in distress." Akefia smirked upon seeing Ryou's glare with his big eyes. He found it cute. "Come, I'll help take your mind out of sadness for a while."

Ryou nodded not noticing Akefia holding his pale hand on his tan one. He didn't even notice that they left Tristan who was still unconscious, he knew that Akefia was watching him the whole walk. To Ryou it almost seemed like a courting, blushing he kept thinking, will The Thief King kiss him? Or was it too soon?

It was getting late, Joey was pacing back and forward. He wanted to go out and look for Ryou, he was worried sick over the younger boy. When he came home, he thought that Ryou was taking a little time saying his good byes with Mana, something in his gut keeps telling him that something was wrong. Joey grabbed his old coat with holes and put it on. He walked up the door, only to stop dead on his tracks as he found his little brother standing right in front of him, back facing him, there was another male. It looked like they were kissing, Joey gaped, wide-eyed at them, when he saw Ryou look turn around only to gasp and blush madly. Joey wanted to yell for guards when he saw the Thief King-who just kissed his baby brother-smirk at Joey.

"What the hell?" Joey glared at the King of Thieves, grabbing Ryou he shoved him inside the small house. "Stay away from my baby brother if you know what good for you." Joey closed the door.

He looked at Ryou, who was facing down with a good blush on his pale cheeks. Joey was about to say something when the door opened and in stepped his father drunk as hell. Joey grabbed Ryou by the arm and led him inside their room, Joey would always do this when their father came home. Their dad would yell at Ryou to get out, and insult him for looking like their mother. Joey decided bed was the best thing but…

"I don't want you to see him. He's bad news." Joey said laying on his bed.

"I know, but I can't help it. My heart beats upon seeing him, I blush when he smirks, I feel butterflies in my stomach when he holds my hand. What are these feelings Joey?" Ryou asked looking at his big brother with big innocent chocolate brown eyes.

"One day you'll know." Joey wanted to hit his head on the wall, not his little brother falling for a thief, and the king at that. "Night," Joey said. He heard Ryou mutter it. Joey thought about the next day, what would it bring, and did Mana really changed her will. If she did, then what will happen? He sighed and closed his eyes, not noticing a figure coming inside. The figure left a beautiful red rose with a piece of paper attached to it with a black ribbon.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know if you all do.<p>

Wolf: Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Ale-Alejandro,

Psychotic: We know that's your name. Don't be obsessed with the song.

Wolf: Can't help it, I love it. -smirks- jealous?

Psychotic: As if. -rolls eyes-

Wolf: Alejandro by Lady Gaga is awesome. XD

Psychotic: I love Bad Romance its my favorite. XD

Midnight: Try Leather Pants! XD

Psychotic: Leather Shoes! XD

Wolf: Brooklyn Range… whatever. People please Review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight: Welcome back, and THANK YOU REVIWES I love all of you! XD I said I was going to finish this soon... DX i can't anymore. I have school and a new job. A depressing new job. T-T

Wolf: She's telling the truth...

Psychotic: I cried... Anyways here is the next chapter.

Midnight: I own naranjas (nothing) XD

Money that Bought Happiness

Chapter 4

Joey sat right in front of the Lawyer, he was a bit nervous, not a bit, a lot! He wanted to run out of there for more than two things. One, Anzu was glaring and growling at anything that moves, two, Joey was nervous to see the changes of Mana's will, and three, Seth looked so handsome with that dead serious look, which Joey was freaking out; he probably resembled Ryou's hair from the face. He watched as Midnight sat there staring at them, as if she could see through your soul, he saw her smile and pull out a couple of papers. He heard her clear her throat out loud making the blonde flinch.

"Alright, Mana's new will. She has told me to make a lot of changes, and I as her lawyer wrote them down and the both of us signed them. The house, carriage, animals, are split in half with Joey and Seth, while the whole money goes to her husband, Joey Wheeler." Midnight cringed at an angry shout.

"How can this be! I was going to be her only heir, I cannot believe that you changed the will. Everything was suppose to go to me!" Midnight half glared at Anzu for shouting and almost making the lawyer loose her hearing.

"I'm just doing my job." Joey heard Midnight holding her anger. He saw her glaring holes at Anzu's back head.

"Well un-do them," Anzu shouted to the younger woman.

"I can't. Now, if you're done shouting at me, I'll keep on talking." Midnight ignored Anzu's promise death glare. "Joey, I was told to tell you, that you are to spend at least a while in this house everyday, and I will be talking to you in private about your money, and to split everything. If Joey gets married, then he will split the money in half with whomever will marry him." Midnight said in her monotone voice reading the will.

Joey paled, he thought that he will only get half of the money, but no he had to get it all. He felt Anzu's death glare shoot between himself and Midnight, who either ignored it or didn't know. Joey would have to split the cash in half if he got married with someone else, but why half? Did Mana knew something…

"How can my blood leave me with no money? I've been good to her ever since the first time I ever met her." Anzu growled. She hated two-no three people right now. Her cousin, Midnight, and Joey, she wanted to kill them…kill them… that didn't sound like a bad idea.

Seth just rose an eyebrow, not really bothered that his aunt didn't give him any money, he had his own money. He did cringe when his mother shouted really making everyone flinch, he looked at the blonde that caught his eyes. Joey, who had a pale face, he seemed preoccupied. Seth felt like getting up and comfort the younger man. He dissolved the thoughts and stared at the blonde teem from the corner of his eye. Seth saw the lawyer get up, ready to leave; probably.

"I need to talk to Joey, privately." Midnight said looking at the other three occupants inside the study room.

Anzu glared and stomped her way out of the room, Mokuba and Seth in her heels. Joey watched as the double doors closed right after Seth, he sighed knowing what's coming next. And he was right, joy.

"Joey, Mana did what she did to keep her money safe. I'm sure she told you why the money was given to you. I will be going with you to the bank whenever you need to go. We need to go to the bank and have your signature, they will need it in the future." Midnight said sitting down, looking at Joey with her deep brown eyes.

"I know, it's why all the money? What if something were to happen to me. What if I get assassinated or something?" Joey panic his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"I don't think so, if something were to happen to you, then the money will all go to Seth. As long as I'm living, nothing will happen to you. I will be going to your place to pick you up and hang out here for a while." Midnight smiled.

"If you're sure." Joey muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the bank, alright?" Midnight smiled shaking his slightly pale hand in her tan one.

"Alright." Joey smiled back and shook her hand.

Joey followed her out the whole house, they had said bye to Mai who was busy cooking lunch. Joey and the young lawyer waved one more time and headed different directions. Walking slowly to his house, Joey though was sort of happy; now that he had money, he and Ryou could to live in a slightly bigger home. He could keep on paying the pale teen's schooling, and buy themselves some decent clothes, but he has to be careful with what he buys. This may be his money, but he will not mal spend it like Anzu would do. No, he'll have to be extra careful from her.

Joey caught someone from the corner of his eye, and frowned not liking his brother talking to a certain thief. He wanted to go there and rip his brother away from the said man. But if he did, then everyone will know who the man that was with his innocent brother is. Joey sighed and walked from the distance, it seems that Akefia was attracted to his little brother, that can't be, his innocent little brother being molested by such a man. Why was he nice to Ryou? Joey wanted to get closer but found he couldn't as he saw with wide eyes and mouth hung open as Akefia leaned down and kissed poor innocent Ryou in the mouth, then waved and left. Joey was shocked for a moment, people walked by him with groceries from the market, Joey shook his head and sighed.

To say Anzu was not happy, no in fact she felt like she wanted to murder someone. Especially a certain blonde and lawyer who had ruined everything, she was not happy at all, she wanted everything. Can she at least could have the whole money? No, she felt like grabbing the blonde and shove him out the window to the dogs. Those filthy mutts had to belong to her cousin, it disgusted her on how they loved to lick peoples faces or anything on their bodies. She wanted to get rid of them, but couldn't, if she did then who will guard the house. The Thief King could easily by pass the dogs and steal anything from them, that had happened to her. A pair of pearl earrings were missing last summer, not knowing that the King of Thieves had gotten a hold of them.

The lawyer said that if Joey married someone else, then they would split the money in half. Anzu thought for a while, who could marry the street rat? It had to be someone close to her, someone who she could easily manipulate, some one like-

"Mother,"

"Yes Seth?" Anzu's candle lighten upon coming into an idea. Oh yeas, she know knows what to do.

"Are you still mad mother?" asked Seth knowing how she was feeling.

"Not at all my son. But you know what? It will make me feel much better if you do me the biggest favor of your whole life…" Anzu knew what she'll have to sacrifice. She didn't give birth to any girl, and Mokuba is too young to be told what to do, so the answer to her heaven is her oldest son, who she will be able to manipulate very easily.

"What are you talking about mother?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow looking down at the woman.

"Have you ever wanted to get married?"

Joey sat on the table still pouting, he had caught his brother and cornered him. He made Ryou tell him everything, and wished that he hadn't. Apparently he and the King of Thieves are an item, he didn't know what to do. So Joey had a long chit-chat with Ryou about safety and such. The talk made into a silly argument making Joey pout at the end, and still is pouting while starring at Ryou making a small supper. Normally Joey would cook, but it was Ryou's turn this week and Joey really didn't feel up to cooking supper the will still bothering him.

"Supper's ready." Ryou said taking two cracked bowls of beef stew to the table.

"Thanks," Joey smiled up to his brother.

They ate the food in silence, Joey would occasionally look at the door then at the red rose currently in water. The rose had been for Ryou from the King of Thieves, and Joey was a bit surprised that the Thief King knew how to write. Ryou had squealed like a school girl and read it out loud making imaginary hearts dance around his slender body and to Joey slowly back away from him. If Seth sent something like a rose to Joey, he would probably act the same way Ryou did; just by thinking about it made Joey blush slightly. He shook his head and finishing the stew before the younger teen noticed, but said younger teen noticed and smirked slightly.

Joey thanked Ryou for supper and went to lay on his bed to rest for a while. His mind drifted to Seth, Joey smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Seth, his dark and handsome man, not to mention ignorant, bastard, gold bags. And his mother, who would glare at him with death written all over her light tan face, oh she can be a bit scary when she can be. Joey fell asleep thinking about the monster woman, and his dark and handsome man.

In a far away place a woman was checking herself in a mirror. She was beautiful, long white hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the palest skin there could ever be. She had a sun hat over her long white hair, a light purple gown adorned her body with long sleeves, and a dark blue diamond decorated her neck. She looked stunning, she smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of her room.

"Mommy!" a squeal was heard.

Said mommy looked up to see a four year old girl running towards her way. The little girl had long light brown hair, dark eyes like her father, and slightly light skin, she is a bit tan from playing outside on their garden. The woman kneeled down and hugged her daughter who jumped to hug her mother. The mother looked down and saw her little girl, she wore a pink dress, with white slippers and a bow adorned the side of her head. The woman smiled at her young daughter.

"What's wrong Serenity?" the woman said smiling at her daughter's happy face.

"Amane said t'at she 'on't wanna go to skool." Serenity tried to say.

"Serenity, how many times do I have to tell you. A young lady is suppose to talk with grace. And you two are going to school." Serenity's mother scolded halfheartedly.

"Mommy, Serenity is lying!" another voice announced.

The woman looked up to see her young daughter, Amane. Both Serenity and Amane are twins, Serenity being older by only five minutes. Amane may be the youngest child, but she knew what was happening most of the time. Amane knew how to speak almost a little better than Serenity. Amane has long white hair that stops past her shoulders, big brown eyes, skin like Serenity's, not too dark nor too pale, just perfect; she wore a long light blue dress with long bell-shape sleeves, and a light blue rose decorated her other side of the head.

Their mother knew who else looked liked her Amane, but that child had a more paler as the moon skin, it hurt her every time she would thing about her other two children that she left behind. She regrets on what she has done, she left two little boys behind, to fend for themselves. The woman hugged both their daughters and held in back her tears, if she cried, Amane would ask questions.

"Nanu," the woman looked up upon hearing her name. she smile at her husband who was walking towards her.

"If I want to get married? Why this question all of the sudden?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I don't want Joey to marry someone who will only steal his money away. He has to marry someone from our family. You know who ever marries Joey will only take his money away, and Mana worked really hard to keep her money safe. I want you to marry Joey." Anzu said with wide crazy eyes.

"If I ever get married, I want it to be with someone I love." Seth said.

"But, what if Joey marries someone else! What if they steal all his money? If you don't marry him, I'll-you'll hurt my heart. I would be sad, when Joey messes this up and Mana would be sad, mad. Everything. Seth, you have to marry Joey. Please!" Anzu begged on her knees.

Anzu smirked watching her son leave the room. Everything is going perfectly, she smiled with an insane one. She walked up to her double door closet and opened it, many beautiful gowns, she dug deeper into her closet and way in the bottom was a brown wooden box. She opened it revealing a barrel. She lifted up and smiled evilly.

"What a surprise you'll be having." Anzu smirked while cleaning the barrel with a cloth.

She would not let Joey get away with all of her money. If she has to-well she begged on her knees. Anzu did not care that it humiliated her, no. she only wants the money, and she'll be dammed if she doesn't get the money. She begged Seth with her big deep blue eyes.

"If it will make aunt Mana happy to keep her money safe, then I'll marry Joey." Seth sighed he never said no to his mother in his life.

"Thank you son. I just want Mana to rest in peace. Now she will, knowing that her money will be in the right hands." Anzu kissed Seth's fore-head.

Seth walked out of his mother's room. He didn't know why he got all excited when he will marry Joey. The street rat, how did this happen? Seth rubbed his eyes and retired to his room, he took off his coat. taking off his dressing clothes, he climbed to his bed going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Hmm, it seems that every time I end the chap, it always ends up in someone sleeping. I need to change that. :O<p>

Psychotic: And hey, we met Joey and Ryou's mother. Aw, they have twin sisters! XD

Wolf: What will happen. What is Anzu thinking of doing with that barrel? It can't be good.

Midnight: Review people. If you are liking my story. REVIEW people.


End file.
